To Hold The Enimeies Heart
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius are in another war with each other when Jed finds himself in a position he'd rather not be in.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : This is a slash fic, meaning male/male their will be sexual content at some point. Also rated for language and violence. Read at your own risk.**

It was another typical night at the museum in the hall of miniatures, a war was taking place between the Wild West and the Roman Empire. The leader of the Wild West diorama, Jedediah, was facing off against his long time rival Octavius, General of the Roman Empire exhibit. Jedediah narrowly dodged the swing of the other mans blade as it nearly came into contact with his face. " You son'of a bitch, ya nearly took ma head off!" Jed declared as he went to punch the Roman in the face with his gloved leather hand but it was caught by the other man. Jed narrowed his eyes darkly.

" Maybe tthat's the idea." Octavius countered as he took the cowboys wrist in his hand and twisted it backwards. Jedediah let out a gunt as pain pain shot up his arm. He went to hit the Roman with his other hand only to have that one caught as well. 'Well shit.' He thought to himself. Jedediah looked at the Roman Generals face to see that the man was just smirking at him. 'Smug basturd, thinks he's won already.' Jedediah thought bitterly and glared daggers at Octavius. " Not very bright are you? " Octavius taunted amd Jedediah growled in his throat. How dare he !

Jedediah thought of something at the last second and kneed the Roman in the croch, nearly knocking the wind out of the older man. With a breif distraction, Jedediah tried to pull himself free from Octavius' grip but it wouldn't budge. " Let go!" Jedediah yelled as he pulled on his wrists to free them, but instead lost his footing and fell down on his back bring Octavius with him so that the General was on top of him and between his fallen open legs. Jedediah hit his head on the fall down and was disoriented for a brief moment.

Octavius took this moment to effectively pin the stunned cowboy down by his wrists. When he saw that the dazed look was starting to leave the cowboys ocean blue eyes, he smirked once more at his fallen adversary. The Roman tried not to pay any mind to their new found position, but couldn't help as his smirk grew. Even if Jedediah was his life long enemy, there was no denying that the cowboy was attractive. Oh how Octavius had only fantasized about having the younger male under him so that he could have his wicked way with him. Make him beg for him and chant his name like it was some sort of prayer. Yeah, Octavius didn't lust after the cowboy at all.

But now is not the time for those thoughts, he was a General after all and he is in the middle of a war where he must be professional and if Octavius was good at anything, it was that. " Give up yet, cow _brat ?"_

Jedediah bristled and bared his teeth. He ain't no BRAT! How dare that skirt wearing sissy insult him in such a way. " I ain't no brat you skirt wearing sissy! Now get off me!" Jedediah tried with all his might to push the Roman off but his attempts were fruitless because Octavius didn't even move an inch. His wrists were pinned down so hard he could barely feel them. He tried useing his whole body to see if he could at least flip them over but yet again he didn't move. It was when he arched his back to try and flip them did Jedediah get a good look at the position thatthey were in. He gulped and felt his face get warm and flush lightly.

This isn't good.

" What's the matter Jedediah? Losing your touch in battle?" Octavius mocked, smirk still in place.

" No!" The cowboy tucked his legs in between the space of both their chests and with both feet kicked up, sending Octavius falling off of him but unfortunately taking him with the General. Now Jed was on top and - unintentionally- straddling Octavius' midsection. He freed his hands and grabed Octavius by the shoulders and just started banging him against the floor. The sound of metal from the others helmet was the only thing he could hear in that moment.

Octavius came to his senses and took a hold of Jedediahs hands and stopped the cowboy from banging him into the floor. He then pinned the cowboys hands at each side of his head making Jed lean over him. To say that their new position could be taken sexually was an understatement. Jedediah flushed slighty again at the new position and glared at Octavius. " Let ma hands go varmint! " He demanded as he tried to get away yet again. Jedediah looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the man who wouldn't release him amd absently wondered how eyes so gentle could belong to a man so vile.

Woah. The hell?

Jedediah shook his head. He couldn't be habing thoughts like that, especially about Octavius. He hated him. Right? Oh who was Jed kidding, the older man had eyes that could melt a snowcone on a hot Texas day. But there was NO WAY he was ever going to act on those feelings. For many reasons, one being he didn't want to know what his men would think of him liking other men. And two being he didn't want to risk getting rejected by the Roman. So he figured it would be best to try and hate the man with every fibre of his being if he couldn't have what he wanted and possibly ruin his reputation in the process.

Loud foot steps brought him out of his thoughts and it must of caught Octavius' as well, for the Romans grip went slack. Jedediah huried to his feet and stood away from the Roman and watched as Larry approached them. " Hey guys, it's nearly sunrise, get your men together and go back to your dioramas." Larry ordered.

" Sure thing Gigantor!" Jed hollared up before turning to his men. " Alright boys, s' nough fer one night. Make yer way home!" He oredered and his men stopped and went back to the wild west.

" Romans too!" Octavius ordered his men who started to go back to Rome. " This isn't over cowboy." Octavius said as he walked away.

" You bet it isn't ya skirt wearing sissy! " Jedediah yelled from where he stood, making his way back to his diorama. As he stood into place from the day ahead, images of what took place crossed his mind and he flushed when he remembered being underneath Octavius. How his chocolate brown eyes boar into his ocean blue ones and how he nearly fit perfectly between the cowboys legs. Jedediah let out a groan of frustration.

This was going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Okay, so I wasn't going to update this story because no one reviewed it so I thought no one liked it :( But someone came through for me :D Thank you for that lovely review! 3 I will keep this story going for you, enjoy :)**

The next night that Jedediah woke up from being asleep all day, one of the fifirst things he did was round up a group of his men and work on the trian rail road. He needed to do something, anything to keep his mind off of the miniature Roman next door and what happened the other night betwen the two. As images of what had happened replayed in his mind, the cowboy tipped his hatdown in front of his face to keep from showing how red he was getting.

Things with the rail road could be going better, they couldn't get through the wall and were having a hard time taking it down. " Dang nabbit. " Jed muttered to himself under his breath. How was he gonna-

" Jedediah, a minute of your time sir." Came a voice from behind him that scared the poor cowboy out of his skin. " My apologies. " He turned around to see his best friend Tim standing there withhis hands clasped together in front of him.

" Yeah sure, what ya need?"

" Come walk with me."

Jed nodded and placed a different cowboy in charge of the rail road as he and Tim went off together. They walked for a while, neither saying a word until they came to the main doorway of the hall of miniatures. " Now look Jed, I'm yer friend. I love ya like a brother and respect yer opinion about just everything you do." Tim paused to let that sink in Jedediahs head and he nodded an 'okay'at Tim. " Look boi, I know things about you liking a certain someone." At this Jedediah swore he felt his heart stop in his chest and his face heat up. He's so dead.

"Look, I don't-"

" Save it Jed I know you like that Roman General guy." Tim said just above a whisper, he looked around then and continued, " And I don't carw who ya like. But make damn sure no one else finds out. You know what happens to gay cowboys." Yeah, Jed knows exactly what happens to gay cowboys, it's similar to plucking a fish out of what and putting it in a room filled with Lions. The fish doesn't stand a chance.

Jed sighed and slide a hand down his face, "Thank you, Tim. But I got things under control and things should be fine. Jist keep this to yourself yahear? Don't need anyone knowing about this." Jedediah paused for a moment then asked, "How did you know?"

Tim smirked, " Oh please, I see the way you fellers are practically having angry eye sex with one another. Also I saw you check him out omce."

Oh god. Jedediah is gonna have to be more careful about how he acts when he's around Octavius. " Hehe, well uh, we should be getting back partner. Ya know, before people begin to suspect things."

"Righty o' partner. " With that both cowboys went back to the Wild West diorama to work on the railroad the rest of the night, both obliviously unaware of the tiny Roman solider that was racing back to Rome to alert his General of his new findings.

OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

"Are you sure about this?" Octavius asked the kneeling solider before him who had just told him some of the most interesting news. "Because if you are relaying false information to me there WILL be severe consequences. "

" Oh no my Leige, I heard from the cowboys friend himself when they were talking. The shaggy headed cowboy didn't denie what he had said." The Roman solider said as he feared that his General didn't believe him. He could be beheaded for a false statment like this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and froze in place.

" Rise Ramon. " Octavius said to his solider, Ramon, as he stood in front of him. " Thank you for this information. It will be most helpful jext time we fight those barbaric cowboys. You may take your leave now." The Roman muttered a quick thank you before leaving as quickly as he could. Octavius walked down the hall to his room with a huge smirk on his face.

Oh yes, most interesting information indeed.

OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJ

The Romans have gone too far. Even though Jedediah has feelings for that skirt wearing sissy of a Roman General, the other man can royally piss him off to no end some nights. They were just minding their own business when Romans came out of nowhere and started an atrack on the Wild West. So to keep from destroying their diorama, they had to take the fight to the floor and fight it out there. And like whenever Jedediah fights the Romans, he's locked in battle with Octavius. The asshole with hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. That, at the moment were a little to close for comfort.

" Give it up toga boy, you ain't winning this fight." Jedediah said as he swung his fist at Octavius' face, only to hit aor as the other dodged his hit.

" That's what you think." Octavius said with a smirk as he grabbed Jedediahs wrist and shoved the cowboy up against the wall. Hard. Jed let out a groan of pain. What is with him getting pinned like this? " It is you, who is going to lose."

" In yer dre-" Jedediah was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his and another hand on the small of his back. His mind goes black, his heart beats so hard he feels like it's in his throat. But he soon melts into the kiss and kisses back slowly, with his other hand resting on the breasr plate. The lips against his are rough and it takes everything in him not to moan low in his throat. Those sinful lips soon leave his and move down to his jawline and make their way to his throat. Jed feels his eyes roll back in his head as a wave of pleasure over comes him from the sensation. He always wondered what Octavius ' lips felt like.

He can feel his denim jeans get tighter, the hand leaves his wrist and rests on his hip as his other one goes to the Romans shoulder to pull him closer.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, ye- NO!

Jedediah soon snaps out of whatever spell was spun on him and pushes Octavius away from him. " What in tarnation do you think yer doing?" He asks feeling confused.

Octavius smirks at him, " Isn't obvious? " Jedediah shook his head. " I know your secret cowboy." Jedediah swore the room temperature just dropped to fifty below zero. Oh shit. Octavius made his way back over to Jed and placed his hands on the cowboys hips and Jed instinctively put his on the Generals shoulders, in a small attempt to keep some distance. " And unless you want your mento find out your, preferences, you will do just as I say." Octavius said in a tone that sent a chill through Jedediahs body.

Jed didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't let his men know what or WHO he liked, but at the same time he can't just take Octavius' shit. He was in between a rock a hard spot. Or in his case a wall and a Roman. " What about you?"

" What about me?"

" Won't yer men hate you too for something like this?"

Octavius gave an over exaggerated laugh, " No. For us Romans it is perfectly fine. But for cowboys however..." He cut himself off there to let that hamg in the air. " Well would you look at the time! Nearly sunrise, I'll see you tomorrow night Jed." With that Octavius pulled Jedediah into a forceful kiss that left the cowboy breathless by the time he pulled away. Octavius loved the look on Jedediahs face, confusion with a cloud of lust. Priceless.

He gathered his men and went back to Rome, leaving behind a very confused and terrified cowboy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night when Jedediah woke up he tried to leave his diorama as fast as he could, in hopes to avoid Octavius completely. Not because he stopped liking the man, he just didn't want to find out what the Roman General meant when he said "You'll do as I say or else." It was the way he said those words were laced with something the small cowboy just couldn't place. But apparently luck wasn't on his side tonight when a couple Roman soliders came over to the West just before he could climb down his rope to the floor. "Gentleman, what can I do ya for?"

" General Octavius had sent us over here for the cowboy by the name of Jedediah, is that you?" The first solider asked in a serious tone of voice, his body language stiff as if Jed moved the wrong way he would scewer him like a cabob. At this moment, Jed did have the option to say that he wasn't him and that someone else was. But that would be both unmanly and cowardly.

Straightening his vest and fixing his hat Jed sighs, " Yeah, that's me. What do ya want?"

" Just like he said, General Octavius has sent us over here for you. You will be coming back with us to Rome, willingly or not." The second Roman solider said with the same voice and look. Not really wanting to test his luck, Jedediah sighed and walked over to the men who then grabbed a hold of him and placed hand cuffs on his wrists and then proceeded to drag him off to the Roman Empire exhibit. It was hard climbing up and down the rope with cuffs on but Jedediah manged.

Once in Rome, Jed was marched right up to a pearly white building with many columns. " This is Octavius' personal chambers, he wished for us to bring you here. Do not ask why, for we do not know." Jed nodded as he was pushed threw the doors of the Roman Generals home before being brought to a hault. " Wait here." The first solider left him alone with the other. Jed watched as he walked down the hall to a pure white door surrounded by a midnight black walll. The solider knocked and a rough 'come in' was heard before he opened the door to let Octavius know he was there. " General Octavius, we have brought you that cowboy you wished for."

" Send him in!"

With that Jedediah was shoved down the rest of the hallway and into the room that Octavius was in. The soliders saluted Octavius before they left and closed the door. " Well, what is this all about Octavis?"

Octavius frowned, " It's Octavius, and you are in no position to making fun of my name cowboy." The Roman pointed out before walkimg over to Jed and smirked. " Or do I need to let something slip?"

Slip? What was he...Oh. Yeah, THAT. Jedediah groaned to himself, what an asshole. " So what am I doing here?" He asked ignoring the threat for now. Octavius gently grabbed a hold of the chian between each shackle and smiled sweetly at Jedediah. Too sweet.

" So that I can make good on my promise from last night." With that said Jed was pushed against the wall and had his hands held in place as chapped, warm lips attached themselves to his. He kissed back with just as mich energy. Just like the first kiss he felt his mind go blank, heart pound hard in his chest and senses go numb as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Jed lightly moaned when he felt a leg softly knee his croch. The lios on his left and went to his neck sending another wave of pleasure through him. He moaned louder that time and threw his head with his mouth hanging open.

Then it stopped.

Panting heavily, he brought his head back down from its current angle to look at Octavius through lust filled eyes. The Roman was just standing there smirking at him. " You didn't actually think that you were going to get off easy did you?" Well that did make some sense, why would Octavius bring Jed here just to pleasure him? Not lioe he loved him. Though that thought made the cowboys heart clench in his chest, he didn't show any sign he was phased.

" Suppose not. "

Just then Jedediah was grabbed by his chains and roughly flung onto something bouncy. Octavius' bed. " But that doesn't mean that this isn't going to happen." Octavius then took his sword out of it's hilt and Jedediah felt his eyes go the soze of dinner plates. Octavius must have seen his distress because he then added, " Oh don't worry, this isn't for hurting you." He then put one foot on Jeds chest and gently used his sword to touch up and down Jeds body. Mostly his lower half. Octavius used the tip to gently run along the inside of Jeds legs and he used the whole flat of the blade to rub against Jeds genitals. Jedediah moaned as small sparks of pleasure raced through him. Who knew Octavius was such a tease?

Soon the blade was gone and Octavius was sitting on his middle and had manged to tie Jeds hands above his head in one fell swoop. Octavius then began to slowly remove Jeds clothes, making sure to rib against him as he went. He then got to Jeds pants and he took them off at a pace that was just too slow for the sexually frustrated cowboy. Jed whined and nucked up into the Roman who didn't quicken his pace at all. He pulled Jeds pants down to his ankles and spread the cowboys legs before getring between them. " Unless you want a world of pain, I suggest you suck these into your mouth. Now." Octavius all but demanded and Jed took the Romans fingers into his mouth and wet them the best he could. When he deemed them ready Octavius took them away from his mouth and slowly fingered and streched Jed. When he found the cowboys prostate Jedediah almost jumoed clean off the bed. The last thing he saw wad Octavius' smirk before stars over took his vision and he was moaning like a porn star.

" Ah!" Jed screamed with another jab to his sensitive bundle of nerves. Then he felt empty. Jed whined at the loss but he wasn't left disappointed for long when fingers were replaced with something much larger. Octavius, who didn't take his clothes off but just lifted up his toga, pounded into the cowboy at a fast pace. " Oh! Ah! Oct-t-tavius!"

Octavius half smiled half smirked, " Say my name baby." Then he gave a particularly hard thrust. " Say it!"

" Octavius! Ah, ah, Octavius! " Jed repeated that over and over again until he was so over come by pleasure that his words got jumbled together making incoherent words. Octavius then grabbed Jeds neglected memeber and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Jed came hard with a loud cry of Octavius' name spilling his seed over his stomach and Octavius' armor. Octavius wasn't far behind filling the cowboy up with his hot seed.

Coming down from his high, Octavius pulled out and layied on his his bed a minute before he untied and uncuffed Jed for his bed. Jedediah, feeling sticky, sore and a little gross from the feeling of cum inside him sat up and rubbed his wrists before pulling up his pants and fixing his pther clothes and hat. He turned to Octavius, " It that it? That all you wanted?"

Octavius snorted, " Well, unless you want word getting out, you'll come back here whenever I want and you can bet the current events will repeat themselves. "

" So what, I'm like your booty call now? "

" Not like, you are. Now go home." Jedediah got up and limped his way back to the Wild West diorama where he was going to have to fake an injury and take a shower to get rid of the cum sliding down his leg. To Jed this day was botter sweet. He got the man he always dreamed of, but not in the way he really wanted.


End file.
